Égoïstement
by Plum'oh
Summary: KH II, 358/2 Days. / Ils s'acharnent, mais ne partagent-ils pas quelque chose en commun, dans ce combat de rage ?


**Rating : ** K

 **Résumé :** Ils s'acharnent, mais ne partagent-ils pas quelque chose en commun, dans ce combat de rage ?

 **Disclaimer : ** Les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix.

* * *

 **One-shot :** Égoïstement

Quand tu t'es saisi de la Keyblade, tu n'as pas trop su ce qu'il fallait faire. Les souvenirs de Xion t'ont déboussolé pendant un moment, tu t'es pas attendu à ce flot d'émotions qui a noyé ton esprit. Mais le danger demeure toujours, et tu t'es débarrassé des Ombres avec de simples attaques. A côté de toi, il a fait pareil, grâce à la Keyblade jumelle.

Roxas garde la capuche sur sa tête, mas tu l'as déjà vu une fois, lorsque tu le surveillais à la Cité du Crépuscule. Il ne ressemble pas à Sora. Tu ne peux tout simplement pas croire que ce garçon soit le Simili de ton meilleur ami ; bien qu'il ait les mêmes yeux bleus, la lueur qui y brille est totalement différente. Tu ne penses pas avoir déjà vu autant de colère et de rage dans cette couleur bleue, et encore moins un visage aussi fermé. C'est comme si les traits qu'ils partageaient étaient intentionnellement tordus pour les rendre le plus différent possible. Ça t'insupporte. Il ne devrait pas exister.

Alors tu engages le combat, parce que tu dois l'arrêter – Xion te l'a demandé, mais tu veux réveiller ton meilleur ami. Tu dois le ramener auprès de Sora, et tout sera terminé. Souvenir Perdu brûle dans ta main, comme si elle réagissait à quelque chose. Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de te dire qu'elle réagit aux ténèbres qui sont en toi, mais cela n'aurait pas de sens ; tu peux manier la Keyblade, tu as été choisi, il n'y a aucune raison pour laquelle Souvenir Perdu se retournerait contre toi. En face, Roxas manie Tendre Promesse, et une nouvelle vague d'irritation te submerge – Tendre Promesse représente davantage la lumière que Souvenir Perdu. Qui possédait le plus de ténèbres, ici ?

Question stupide. Les Simili n'ont pas de cœur, ils ne peuvent pas avoir de ténèbres en eux. Mais ils font partie des créatures de l'ombre, non ? Il faut toujours que tu sois rattrapé par ton passé.

Tu t'en fous. Pour l'instant tu dois arrêter cet énergumène qui t'attaque, pour rétablir l'ordre. Tu ne peux pas échouer. Si tu ne réussis pas ta mission, tout sera perdu ; tu te _dois_ de le battre, peu importe les conséquences et les moyens utilisés. Ton but est fixé, tu ne reculeras pas.

Chaque fois que vos Keyblades se rencontrent, tu as un flash, comme si Souvenir Perdu répondait à Tendre Promesse – leurs simples noms devraient suffire à expliquer ce phénomène. Tu vois des amis rire, passer des soirées insouciantes, partager des moment inoubliables... Et tu croirais presque qu'il y a des _émotions_ , là-dedans.

Non, non, non. Les Simili n'ont pas de sentiments. Tu ne dois pas penser le contraire – cela te dévierait de ton chemin. Roxas est un simple Simili, et tu dois l'arrêter.

Pourtant, et pourtant, l'image d'un Roxas qui a peut-être des amis te fait réfléchir. Tu le vois se déplacer tel un félin pour t'assommer et t'empêcher de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues parce que lui aussi, il a un objectif. « Libérer Kingdom Hearts ». Tu ne sais pas jusqu'à quel point c'est possible, mais ça te fait rire. C'est pathétique. En fin de compte, vous agissez tous les deux pour vos amis. Ton meilleur ami attend son réveil, et l'élément qui va le permettre est l'être qui se tient devant toi. Toi en revanche, tu n'es qu'un obstacle dans le parcours de Roxas qui est décidé à tout détruire sur son passage.

Tu sais qu'il est fort, uniquement parce qu'il est le Simili de Sora, mais tu ne te doutais pas qu'il serait à ce point fort. Il est plus violent, plus agressif, tu sens toute sa volonté et sa furie dans ses coups. Parfois tu as du mal à bloquer les assauts, et bien qu'il soit impulsif, tu vois qu'il sait esquiver les attaques au dernier moment. Tu as beau renvoyer ses offensives et utiliser la magie afin de l'affaiblir, il ne veut tout bonnement pas céder. Tes pieds glissent sur le sol mouillé, les gouttes de pluie te martèlent le crâne et tu veux juste que tout se termine. Le bruit des Keyblades qui s'entrechoquent semblent refléter vos deux âmes en conflit, chacune ancrée sur un fil d'événements particuliers qu'elle ressasse. _Souvenir Perdu brûle entre tes mains._

Tu laisses échapper un cri de désespoir, tu fais un demi-tour sur toi-même pour éviter l'attaque de Roxas, et tu le frappes à la tête avec le dos de ta Keyblade. Il tombe à terre, sous le choc, tu t'approches et n'y tenant plus, tu plantes Souvenir Perdu à côté de lui. La Keyblade ne paraissait pas efficace avec ton pouvoir, et tu ne peux décemment pas tuer la partie qui rendra Sora de nouveau complet. Tu le regardes ouvrir et fermer les yeux, comme s'il hésitait entre rester conscient ou sombrer dans l'inconscience, et contre toute attente il se relève. Il se relève, il s'empare de la Keyblade et t'attaque encore. Encore, et encore, et encore, il s'acharne, il n'abandonne pas, il veut te faire comprendre que _tu es sur son chemin_. Tu réprimes un grognement lorsqu'il s'énerve contre toi car tu n'abandonnes pas non plus.

Tu vois dans ces yeux bleus quelque chose qui te rappelle soudainement Sora. Une détermination sans faille. Le regard qu'il te lance chaque fois que tu le défiais. Tu serres les dents.

Et tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de le provoquer. De voir sa réaction. De te dire que finalement, ce n'est qu'un être qui doit retourner de là où il venait, ni plus ni moins – pas d'entourage, pas de conséquences, pas d'état d'âme.

Sa réaction est immédiate. Il prononce les mêmes mots. Il prononce des mots dont il ne connaît même pas la signification. Son visage empreint d'incompréhension fait presque peine à voir. Tu n'as plus besoin de preuve ou d'information supplémentaire pour te dire que _c'est ce qu'il faut faire_.

Tu vas te montrer égoïste, en employant les ténèbres. Tu ne sais même pas si tu vas t'en sortir vivant, mais tu utilises ce pouvoir qui t'a été soumis. Tu vas te montrer égoïste quand tu essaies de ne pas penser à ce que Roxas aurait voulu – pu – faire. Égoïste aussi, en te disant que c'est ce qui attendait le Simili depuis le début.

Égoïste parce que vos ressemblances ne peuvent laisser derrière qu'un seul gagnant.

* * *

Un jour, j'écrirai un vrai RikuRoku ;;


End file.
